


Bienvenue dans mon monde

by Vadonne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadonne/pseuds/Vadonne
Summary: La veuve noire rangea sa lame et s'en alla. Dom lui déversa un seau d'eau croupie sur la tête puis Dimitri lui donna un violent coup sur le haut du crâne. Assommé, il fut renvoyé sur sa couchette et rattaché au mur. Quand les deux hommes furent partis, Petra l'appela doucement. Il tourna alors un regard vide vers elle et murmura : Bienvenue dans mon monde.





	Bienvenue dans mon monde

**Author's Note:**

> Yo !  
> Et oui, encore un one-shot vous allez me dire. Mais après tout, on en a jamais assez !  
> Disclaimer : j'aimerai bien, mais non. Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas. Juste Valyka.

Le vent s'engouffrait avec force dans la grande avenue. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, le menton rentré dans son écharpe pour qu'elle lui couvre le nez, Livaï se protégeait de ce souffle glacial de novembre comme il le pouvait. Il n'aimait pas l'automne, et encore moins le vent. Le monde semblait alors sale et sinistre alors que les bourrasques semblaient toujours prendre un malin plaisir à lui emmêler les cheveux. Il devait ensuite leur accorder trop de temps pour leur rendre leur état originel. Et cela l'ennuyait.

Alors qu'il marchait sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, la luminosité baissa soudain. Le caporal leva les yeux au ciel et ne put se retenir de faire claquer sa langue en voyant les gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Comme cette fois-là…

Leur dernière expédition avait pris fin il y a quelques jours seulement. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir vécu de pire : pratiquement la moitié du bataillon avait été décimé. Tout ça à cause de ce temps pourri qui les avait surpris. La pluie s'était abattue sur eux avec une telle violence qu'ils perdirent instantanément toute visibilité. Erwin avait immédiatement donné l'ordre de repli, mais pour bon nombre d'entre eux, il était déjà trop tard. À leur retour, l'expédition de décembre fut rapidement annulée : l'état-major n'avait pas perdu de temps pour blâmer Erwin de ces pertes et menaçait une nouvelle fois de dissoudre le bataillon. Ainsi, la plupart de soldats qui étaient rentrés en un seul morceau se virent accorder une permission forcée, en attendant une décision.

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Livaï avait du temps libre. Trop peut-être. Et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Même quand il était encore dans les bas-fonds, ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Alors, il s'était naturellement rendu à la capitale, à défaut de pouvoir retourner dans sa famille comme ses hommes l'avaient fait. Peut-être qu'Erwin aurait besoin de son aide. Il serait là. Au cas où.

Le palais royal et le commandement des armées étaient abrités par une citadelle aux remparts impressionnants. Rien à voir avec les murs cependant, mais ils étaient tout de même imposants. Il s'apprêtait à traverser le pont-levis quand il bouscula une passante qui venait en sens inverse d'un coup d'épaule. Le choc surprit la jeune femme qui en laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Il se baissa pour ramasser le paquet et le tendit à sa propriétaire. Il leva alors les yeux sur elle pour la première fois et ses excuses ne purent jamais franchir ses lèvres. Devant lui, le soldat, pourtant en civil, avait porté les poings contre son cœur.

\- Caporal, salua la jeune femme. Veuillez pardonner cet accrochage, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais. Je suis désolée.

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? C'était lui le responsable.

\- Repos, soldat. Et ce n'est rien. Je ne regardais pas vraiment non plus.

Elle réajusta sa capuche sur sa tête puis récupéra son paquet des mains de son supérieur.

\- Tu avais dit que tu passerais ta permission chez ton père. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la capitale ?

\- Ravitaillement caporal. Je commençais à être à court de thé et il n'y a qu'ici qu'ils proposent cette variété.

\- Gros buveur ? demanda-t-il en appréciant la taille du paquet.

\- À vous de me le dire, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Livaï claqua une nouvelle fois de la langue.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper autant de moi Petra…

Le tonnerre se fit entendre et les deux soldats levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

\- Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de rentrer…

Elle s'était murmuré cette phrase alors que quelques gouttes commençaient déjà à tomber. Petra continuait d'observer le ciel, mais Livaï, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Ce petit bout de femme qui lui avait paru fragile, mais qui était en réalité plus téméraire et courageuse que bien des hommes. La seule qui le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de dire un mot. Il lui suffisait de plonger son regard dans le sien, comme elle le fit en cet instant, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Leurs regards s'étaient encore accrochés. Décidément, ça commençait à devenir une habitude, mais, cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent. Le contact se prolongeait et pour la première fois, le caporal prit le temps de s'imprégner des nuances ambrées qui parcouraient les iris de sa subordonnée. Petra se détourna finalement, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait gênée. Pour cacher son rougissement sans doute. Ces échanges devenaient dangereux, il devait absolument y mettre un terme.

\- Tu es venue par le ferry ? demanda-t-il, désireux de passer à autre chose.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans oser le regarder en face.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'au quai.

Sa proposition dut la surprendre car elle déclara précipitamment :

\- Ce… ce n'est pas la peine caporal ! Vous devez certainement avoir mieux à…

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, trancha-t-il.

Et pour appuyer sa décision, il darda sur elle un regard qui ne souffrirait aucune contestation. Petra n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir et lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

* * *

Après que Livaï lui ait indiqué un appentis désert à l'angle d'une ruelle, Petra s'y précipita sans demander son reste. Une pluie battante tombait à présent sur la ville et les deux soldats furent soulagés de pouvoir s'abriter des trombes d'eau.

\- On se serait pris un seau en pleine gueule c'était pareil, ronchonna Livaï en essorant telle une serpillière son écharpe détrempée.

La jeune femme retint de justesse un petit rire de lui échapper puis retira son manteau avant de le tordre pour en faire sortir l'eau.

\- Laine ?

Petra releva la tête vers le caporal avant de lui répondre :

\- Oui.

Puis elle ajouta après coup :

\- Nos capes en feutre sont plus pratiques. Au moins, elles sont imperméables.

Livaï acquiesça avant de sortit un mouchoir de sa poche dont il se servit pour se sécher le visage et les cheveux. Une bourrasque s'éleva soudain, Petra éternua. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir sa cape en ce moment même. Elle serait au sec et au chaud. La main du caporal apparut alors sur son ventre et, doucement, il la poussa vers le fond de leur abri, contre le mur de l'habitation.

\- Ne reste pas au vent, se justifia-t-il.

Puis il la força à remettre son manteau et lui enroula son écharpe autour du cou avant d'ajouter :

\- Ça serait chiant que tu attrapes froid.

\- C'est vous qui allez prendre froid avec le cou à l'air.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, répondit-il en s'adossant au mur à côté d'elle.

Elle le vit ensuite reporter son attention sur la pluie qui martelait les pavés, transformant ainsi les rues en une gigantesque flaque boueuse. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête à ce moment précis et elle s'en amusa un peu.

\- On va attendre que ça s'arrête, reprit le caporal après un moment de silence. Puis on se dépêchera de rejoindre le quai.

Petra hocha la tête. Il sortit sa montre à gousset pour examiner l'heure.

\- Ça va, il reste encore du temps avant la dernière navette.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus. En temps normal, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup et leurs discussions tournaient généralement autour de leur travail. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de faire référence au bataillon, et Petra ne pensait pas que son supérieur soit le genre de personne à échanger des banalités. Elle préféra donc garder le silence et ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur sa respiration.

 _« Calme-toi Petra_ , se dit-elle à elle-même. _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te touche ou que tu te retrouves aussi près de lui. »_

Mais elle sentait encore la chaleur de sa main…

Trop occupée à essayer de contrôler les battements de son cœur, Petra sursauta quand elle sentit que l'on tirait sur le bas de son manteau et baissa immédiatement les yeux. Là, fermement cramponné à elle, un enfant essayait de l'attirer hors de son abri.

\- Aide-moi, Madame, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Puis il lâcha son vêtement pour s'emparer de sa main.

\- Aide-moi, répéta-t-il en tirant un peu plus sur son bras.

Sa plainte déchirante avait interpellé le caporal qui ne perdit pas un instant pour le chasser.

\- Les mômes, j'te jure… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de s'adosser à nouveau contre le mur.

Petra se risqua alors à jeter un coup d'œil dans la ruelle où avait disparu l'enfant et elle le découvrit accroupi dans une flaque d'eau. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements : il devait certainement pleurer. Ne pouvant ignorer plus longtemps sa détresse, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur sa tête. Elle le laissa alors l'entraîner dans le dédale des ruelles que formaient certains quartiers de la capitale.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

\- Pas loin, répondit-il.

* * *

Pour la cinquième fois en moins de dix minutes, Livaï regarda sa montre. Quand cette maudite pluie allait-elle enfin cesser ? Excédé par le temps qu'ils étaient en train de perdre à attendre que le temps se montre plus clément, il déclara d'un ton vindicatif :

\- Tu n'auras peut-être pas ton ferry finalement. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui s'amuse à nous pisser dessus. Ça devez faire un moment qu'il se retenait.

Il savait que ses blagues n'étaient jamais drôles, mais Petra en riait toujours. Pourtant, comme aucun gloussement étouffé ne parvint à ses oreilles, il se retourna et constata l'absence de sa subordonnée. Alerté, il se précipita dans la ruelle : le gosse avait également disparu. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et, sans perdre un instant de plus, il s'élança à leur poursuite.

 _« Espèce de crétin !_ se réprimanda-t-il. _Tu avais bien vu que le môme venait d'en dessous, tu ne pouvais pas la mettre en garde – abruti – au lieu de faire ta tête de mule ? »_

Courant à en perdre haleine, il avala rapidement la distance qui le séparait du passage le plus proche et finit par déboucher dans une longue rue étroite. Ils étaient là, presque à l'autre bout, à deux pas de l'entrée du souterrain. Livaï fondit sur eux en un instant. Sans ménagement, il saisit fermement le poignet de Petra et la força à lâcher la main du garçon avant de l'évincer. Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle se cogna l'épaule contre le mur, mais déjà Livaï avait soulevé le gamin de terre, le tenant fermement par le col.

\- Dit donc petit merdeux, gronda-t-il. Tu l'emmènes où comme ça ?

\- Lâche-moi ! hurla l'enfant.

Il essayait de se débattre, mais ne réussit qu'à frapper l'air. Énervé par son propre manque de jugement et par l'insubordination du gosse, le caporal reprit d'un ton féroce :

\- Par-là, il n'y a qu'un passage qui mène en dessous. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas la faire descendre. Hein ?

Il secoua son prisonnier, espérant ainsi lui soutirer la raison de ses agissements.

\- Aïe ! Tu m'fais mal !

\- Réponds ! aboya-t-il.

Une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps. Livaï tomba à genou, imaginant déjà le pire. Ses mouvements déjà incertains, le caporal porta la main à sa nuque et retira ce qui venait de le piquer. Une fléchette. Il connaissait bien ces dards tirés à l'aide de sarbacanes. Et bien généralement, leurs aiguilles étaient trempées dans un puissant sédatif. La tête lui tourna violemment. Il voulut dire à Petra de s'enfuir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula au sol. Incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, il entendit pourtant la jeune femme crier son nom avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il ne put l'avertir lorsqu'il vit un homme s'approcher derrière elle et la frapper à la tête. Elle s'effondra, inconsciente. Son sang se rependait déjà autour d'elle. Il voulut hurler, se relever, abattre le salopard qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Mais la drogue faisait trop bien son œuvre. Sa conscience s'effaça et il sombra dans le néant.

* * *

Quand Livaï refit surface, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il crut pendant un instant avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Puis il réalisa qu'il était assis sur le sol et que la planche de bois sur laquelle il reposait était humide. L'air empestait, il faisait sombre.

 _« Et merde… »_ fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il se redressa péniblement, tout son corps le faisait souffrir, et essaya de déterminer dans quelle galère il s'était fourré. Des barreaux, de la brique et pas une seule fenêtre. Une cellule. Ce connard l'avait fait prisonnier. Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt sa gueule de fouine après qu'il ait frappé…

\- Petra, murmura-t-il.

Soudain inquiet du sort qu'on avait réservé à sa subordonnée, Livaï tenta de se relever, mais en fut incapable. Il comprit alors qu'on l'avait attaché. De ses poignets partait une grande chaîne fixée au mur à l'aide de deux anneaux positionnés à chaque extrémité de la cellule. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été placé ainsi. S'il voulait se gratter le nez de la main droite, il devait tendre le bras gauche. Il lui était même impossible de se lever. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Se contorsionnant, il réussit à décroiser les bras pour s'asseoir sur sa couchette et put contempler la totalité des geôles dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

Petra était là, dans la cellule à sa droite, enchaînée également. Elle ne semblait pas avoir repris connaissance. Il l'appela doucement, mais la jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction. Faisant glisser la chaîne dans les anneaux, il se déplaça jusqu'aux barreaux qui les séparaient.

\- Petra, réveille-toi, appela-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois.

Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas…

\- Petra ! tonna-t-il.

Rien.

À présent anxieux, Livaï chercha frénétiquement du regard un moyen de la faire émerger. Mais il réalisa bien vite que, s'il arrivait à trouver quelque chose, ce ne serait de toute façon pas à sa portée. Avec un soupir de frustration, il s'adossa au mur, se cognant légèrement la tête : il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait patienter qu'elle reprenne connaissance par elle-même. Il continua cependant à l'observer du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils après quelques minutes. À chacune de ses inspirations, il voyait ses épaules se soulever plus que d'ordinaire. Sa respiration était trop rapide. Le caporal fixa alors son visage, qu'elle avait tourné vers lui, et s'aperçut qu'il était légèrement rouge et que ses cheveux lui collaient au front. Livaï jura entre ses dents avant de hurler à plein poumon :

\- GEÔLIER !

Il s'était préparé à beugler comme un veau pendant un certain temps avant que quelqu'un ne daigne se montrer. Mais à sa grande surprise, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit instantanément. De longs cheveux bruns attachés en une haute queue de cheval, une poitrine opulente et de vilaines cicatrices sur le visage et les bras, Livaï s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à se retrouver prisonnier de la veuve noire. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant deux secondes, il n'y avait qu'elle qui était capable d'échafauder un tel plan. S'il doutait encore de se trouver dans les bas-fonds, ce n'était désormais plus le cas.

\- Valyka, cracha-t-il comme une insulte.

À la tête du plus influent des clans, Valyka était incontestablement la reine de la ville souterraine. Elle contrôlait tout, et d'une main de fer. Contre quelques pots de vin, elle avait même réussi à se mettre les brigades spéciales dans la poche. Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux être avec elle que contre elle. Et apparemment, Livaï était passé du mauvais côté.

La veuve noire pénétra dans sa cellule, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Elle s'arrêta face au caporal avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire glauque à vous glacer le sang. Elle reprit finalement son souffle puis parla d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Je ne pensais pas devoir user de tels stratagèmes pour que tu rentres à la maison.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi.

Impulsive, elle se jeta sur lui, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

\- Tu m'as trahi, Livaï, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Je ne bossais pas pour toi quand j'ai rejoint le bataillon, siffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'es jamais revenu…

Elle s'éloigna alors, lâchant prise, et plongea un regard triste dans les yeux du caporal. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

\- Petra, dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers sa subordonnée.

Valyka se tourna alors vers son deuxième invité.

\- Elle a de la fièvre et ton gorille l'a blessé sur l'arrière du crâne.

Il fit une pause puis ajouta sur un ton qui sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une requête :

\- Ne la laisse pas crever.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage et d'un mouvement souple, elle décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Livaï. Sa tête heurta le mur et un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Valyka l'attrapa alors par le col de sa chemise, le roua de coups de poings et de pieds, pour finir par serrer ses doigts autour de son cou. Livaï ne pouvait rien faire. Entravé et encore sous l'effet du sédatif, il lui était impossible de se protéger. Il suffoquait déjà.

Soudain, elle s'écarta, aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait attaqué. Il reprit de grandes goulées d'air et toussa à s'en décrocher les poumons.

\- Même le plus puissant des soldats peut tomber, conclut Valyka.

Il la regarda franchir la porte de sa cellule et avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, il entendit sa voix résonner :

\- Occupe-toi d'elle. Ce serait dommage qu'elle nous claque entre les doigts maintenant.

* * *

Allongée sur le côté, une main sur son ventre, l'autre au-dessus de sa tête, Petra se réveilla avec l'impression d'être épuisée. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, dans cette position inconfortable, avant que les derniers événements lui reviennent en mémoire. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?

Son corps réagit tout seul en tenant de se lever, mais elle constata que ses mouvements étaient limités. Elle avisa rapidement l'agencement des chaînes et parvint à s'asseoir après les avoir déplacées. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle.

Dans la cellule d'à côté, un homme, entravé de la même façon, avait essayé de trouver une position plus confortable en remontant l'un de ses genoux à sa poitrine.

\- Ca… poral… prononça-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Sa gorge était sèche, mais le son avait été suffisamment audible pour que le détenu relève la tête. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui… s'est passé ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête. Et tu as dû prendre froid car tu as eu une poussée de fièvre. Tu es restée dans les vapes pendant près d'une journée.

Comme toujours, Livaï n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'évidence, se contentant d'énoncer les faits que la jeune femme ignorait. Petra garda le silence un instant, elle n'arrêtait pas de se rejouer la scène dans sa tête. Elle murmura finalement :

\- Le garçon…

\- Nous a conduits tout droit dans un piège, la coupa Livaï.

Elle se tourna alors vers le caporal, cherchant à capter son regard qui avait toujours su lui indiquer la gravité de la situation. Mais elle ne vit que les blessures qui couvraient son visage. Elle remarqua également qu'il se tenait les côtes.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle entendit son supérieur laisser échapper un soupire amusé avant de lui répondre :

\- Notre ravisseur est passé dire bonjour. Valyka, la veuve noire. Tu connais ?

\- Non…

Sa voix avait déraillé. Elle se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

\- Je n'en sais encore rien…

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit au même moment laissant entrer deux hommes.

\- Il manquait plus qu'eux, murmura Livaï. Tweedledum et Tweedledee…

Petra les regarda pénétrer dans la cellule de son supérieur.

\- T'as entendu Dom ? demanda le premier en s'avançant vers Livaï, des menottes à la main.

\- Encore ces surnoms ridicules, répondit l'autre. Où est-ce que t'es allé pêcher ça ?

\- Si tu avais un peu de culture, Dimitri, tu le saurais, répliqua Livaï.

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent d'un rire forcé. Et sans crier gare, Dom écrasa son poing dans l'estomac de leur prisonnier. Petra laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise. Le caporal en eut le souffle coupé et il ne put se défendre quand Dom changea ses fers. Dimitri, quant à lui, attendait patiemment que son acolyte termine son œuvre. Puis il fixa une corde au plafond et vint attacher les menottes de Livaï avec l'une des extrémités. Tous deux s'éloignèrent et Dimitri tira sur la corde, forçant le caporal à se lever. Petra le vit tomber à terre, ses jambes ne le portaient pas.

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Mais Dimitri ne cessa sa manœuvre que lorsque les orteils de Livaï frôlèrent à peine le sol.

\- Caporal… murmura-t-elle alors que la peur commençait à la prendre aux tripes.

À cet instant précis, Valyka apparut sur le seuil de la cellule de l'officier. Bien évidemment, elle l'avait entendu protester, et Petra en fut convaincue quand la veuve noire plongea son regard avec défi dans le sien. La jeune femme n'osa rien dire de plus, mais soutint le regard de leur cerbère.

\- Intéressant, commenta la veuve noire avec un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Livaï. Tu t'es trouvé là une bien belle petite amie.

Livaï lâcha une exclamation amusée.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à conter fleurette. C'est juste un soldat.

Les mots du caporal tombèrent comme une pierre sur le cœur de Petra. Finalement, elle n'était que ça ? Un simple soldat à ses yeux. Elle pensait pourtant être au moins son amie…

Retenant ses larmes, elle aperçut toutefois les prunelles d'acier du caporal derrière la barrière de ses cheveux. Du coin de l'œil, il la fixait. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et sans un mot de plus elle comprit. Il ne voulait rien céder à Valyka. Elle voulait visiblement lui nuire et il n'allait lui tendre aucune perche. Et prétendre qu'il se contrefichait de son sort allait la protéger.

\- Si tu le dis… répliqua la veuve noire.

Petra avait retrouvé tout son courage. Sa foi en Livaï en était même devenue un peu plus forte. Ils avaient déjà affronté des titans ensemble, ils affronteraient cette épreuve de la même manière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Valyka pouffa avant de lui répondre :

\- Oh ! Mais je n'attends rien de toi ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'une sous-merde dans ton genre.

\- Val… gronda Livaï. Elle ne t'apportera rien alors laisse-la partir.

\- Dommage collatéral.

Elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre :

\- Tu tiens à elle. Un minimum. Sinon tu ne te préoccuperais pas de son sort.

Prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot, il énonça :

\- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher.

Petra vit un sourire sadique étirer les lèvres de Valyka. Puis elle se rapprocha de Livaï et empoigna sa tignasse sombre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-elle. Elle souffrira autant que toi… À moins que tu n'acceptes mon offre.

\- Qui est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ton retour gueule d'ange, répondit-elle en s'éloignant. Et en prime, je veux la tête d'Erwin Smith.

Petra ne put retenir une exclamation d'effroi.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt.

\- En effet. Mais s'il n'est plus là, le bataillon ne s'en relèvera pas. Et à ce moment-là, il ne te restera plus aucun endroit où poser ton petit cul sinon à mes côtés.

\- T'es cinglée, murmura le caporal.

Valyka éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau ça. Alors ? Ta réponse ?

\- Plutôt crever ! cracha-t-il.

Déçue, la veuve noire ferma un instant les yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle soupira puis reprit :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, tu sais. Mais… c'est toi qui m'y obliges.

Elle claqua des doigts et Dimitri et Dom empoignèrent Livaï. Ils lui firent faire demi-tour tandis que Valyka sortait un poignard de sa ceinture. Alors qu'elle levait la lame vers sa nuque, Petra ne put se retenir de crier :

\- Arrêtez ! Ne…

\- Petra ! la coupa Livaï. Tais-toi.

Et alors que la jeune femme regardait leur bourreau trancher la chemise de son supérieur en deux, elle comprit qu'ils étaient dorénavant entrés dans une guerre d'usure. Comme elle s'en doutait, aucun son ne sortit de la gorge du caporal lorsque le mordant de la lame entama sa peau. Valyka s'amusait. Son sang coulait à flot, dévalant son dos, ses jambes, pour finir par former une flaque sombre sur le sol. Petra serrait les poings, impuissante devant ce spectacle.

Après quelques minutes interminables, la veuve noire rangea sa lame et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Dom s'éclipsa et revint avec un seau rempli d'une eau croupie qu'il déversa sur la tête de son prisonnier. Petra vit tous ses muscles se contracter au contact glacé. Dimitri lui donna un violent coup sur le haut du crâne, la bague qu'il portait lui écorcha la peau et son sang se mit immédiatement à lui couler dans les yeux. Assommé, il fut renvoyé sans ménagement sur sa couchette et rattaché au mur. Quand les deux hommes furent partis, Petra s'empressa de se rapprocher de lui le plus possible, l'appelant doucement. Il tourna alors un regard vide vers elle et murmura :

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde.

* * *

Valyka n'était pas le genre de personne à tenir ses promesses. Ou tout du moins, pas les positives. Car quand elle promettait à quelqu'un qu'elle lui arracherait les yeux, la menace était toujours mise à exécution. Et Livaï le savait pertinemment. Alors, quand elle lui avait promis de relâcher Petra s'il acceptait le deal, il n'en avait cru mot. Aussi sûr qu'un et un font deux, la jeune femme perdrait la vie l'instant suivant sa reddition.

Le corps tendu comme un arc, le caporal devait absolument rester de marbre. Un mince filet de sang, qui n'avait pas échappé à la veuve noire, coulait de ses poings serrés. Petra poussa un cri de douleur et il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas intervenir. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas ! Elle n'attendait que ça…

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur, le réprimanda-t-elle. Un seul mot de ta part, gueule d'ange, et ses souffrances s'arrêteront. Ça te plaît de la voir souffrir ?

En s'adressant à lui, Valyka avait bien pris soin de plonger son regard dans le sien, ses yeux trahissant sa jubilation. À n'en pas douter, elle se délectait de la situation et elle voulait qu'il en soit conscient. Son message était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pourtant, Livaï ne desserra pas les dents. Quitte à s'en péter l'émail, elle n'obtiendrait de lui que le silence.

\- Désolée ma belle, reprit-elle finalement, on dirait bien que ton cher caporal se fiche pas mal de ton sort. Il va falloir que je te brise un autre doigt.

\- Allez-y.

Comme si elle venait de crier cette simple phrase, le murmure de Petra résonna avec force. La surprise passa rapidement sur le visage de Valyka qui suspendit son geste. La fureur qu'éprouvait jusqu'alors Livaï disparut au profit d'une peur viscérale. Venait-elle d'abandonner la lutte ?

Il comprit cependant que ce n'était pas le cas quand il remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de sa camarade avant que cette dernière ne reprenne d'une voix glaciale :

\- Si vous croyez que vous arriverez à faire plier le caporal-chef Livaï en vous acharnant sur moi, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude !

Au premier abord, Valyka avait pu la prendre pour une jeune femme frêle et sans défense. Elle allait rapidement comprendre que derrière son air ingénu se cachait une féroce guerrière.

Bien que Petra se soit interrompue, Livaï savait que sa subordonnée était en train de chercher en elle la force nécessaire pour continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Je suis un soldat. Je combats les titans. J'ai voué ma vie à la survie de l'humanité et j'ai vu plus d'horreurs en trois années de service que vous n'en verrez dans toute votre vie !

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Livaï retenait sa respiration. Il pouvait en effet se targuer de connaître sa camarade et c'est pour cette raison qu'il appréhendait le reste de sa tirade. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire et il en eut la certitude quand Petra releva la tête pour défier son bourreau du regard.

\- Vous voulez détruire le bataillon. Vous voulez anéantir les derniers espoirs de l'humanité. Plutôt mourir que de vous laisser faire !

C'était dit.

Désormais, Livaï ne pouvait plus ignorer la volonté de sa camarade. Aussi dure soit-elle à entendre. Il lui sembla que son cœur venait de s'arrêter.

Pour toute réponse, Valyka brisa le doigt qu'elle tenait encore fermement. Malgré le craquement effroyable qu'émirent ses os, Petra ne cria pas. Son visage affichait une détermination sans bornes.

Ragaillardi par les paroles de sa subordonnée, l'esprit de Livaï s'apaisa et il desserra les poings.

Elle avait raison, ils étaient des soldats. Et cela impliquait qu'ils étaient prêts à faire le sacrifice ultime si nécessaire. Valyka espérait le faire réagir en s'en prenant à une personne à laquelle il tenait, sa meilleure arme était donc l'indifférence. Alors, le caporal se désintéressa totalement de ce qui se passait dans la cellule d'à côté et plongea son regard dans le vide. Il ne l'abandonnait pourtant pas et espérait qu'elle comprendrait que c'était sa manière à lui de faire front.

\- Si vous le prenez comme ça, déclara Valyka alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui briser un troisième doigt.

\- Patron !

La veuve noire s'interrompit à nouveau quand Dom fit irruption dans les geôles, essoufflé par sa course.

\- On a un problème.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Du genre qu'il n'y ait que vous qui puissiez le régler.

Valyka hocha la tête et claqua des doigts.

\- Dimitri, décroche-la et remets-la sur sa couchette. Dom, tu viens avec moi.

\- Avec tout mon respect, patron, vaut mieux qu'on reste là, déclara Dom tout en sortant une chaînette de sa poche.

En reconnaissant un bâillon, Livaï sut immédiatement que leur salut était à portée d'oreille. Malheureusement pour lui, sa compréhension de la situation n'avait pas échappé au brigand.

\- Empêche-le de crier ! s'affola-t-il.

Dimitri, qui s'était tenu à ses côtés depuis le début, ne perdit pas un instant pour le museler de sa main. Grossière erreur. Aussi fort qu'il le put, Livaï mordit la chair tendre. Un violent coup sur la tempe lui fit pourtant lâcher prise. Sans faire attention à ses dents, Dimitri profita de son étourdissement pour lui fourrer la partie métallique du bâillon dans la bouche. Il l'attacha ensuite fermement derrière sa tête. Dom avait profité de leur altercation pour réduire Petra au silence de la même manière.

Lorsque les étoiles arrêtèrent de lui danser devant les yeux, Livaï constata que Valyka ne se trouvait plus parmi eux. C'est alors qu'elle retentit : la voix grave qu'il n'avait jamais autant désiré d'entendre.

\- On dit que quand on cherche quelque chose dans les bas-fonds, c'est à vous qu'il faut s'adresser.

Livaï se mit à se débattre, mais il fut aussitôt arrêté par un nouveau coup sur la tempe.

Putain d'étoiles !

\- Ça dépend, que cherchez-vous ? s'éleva la voix de Valyka.

\- Deux de mes soldats manquent à l'appel, répondit Erwin.

\- Et pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils sont ici ?

Un bruit sourd résonna.

\- Cette montre a été trouvée à l'entrée d'un passage. Elle appartient à l'un d'eux.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu concernant des soldats du bataillon.

Le silence s'en suivit. Livaï n'avait pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux pour savoir que le major n'en croyait pas un traître mot.

\- Tu as ta réponse, Erwin.

Le caporal connaissait également cette voix. Naile Dork.

\- Allons-nous-en, poursuivit le commandant des brigades spéciales.

\- Naile, je ne les abandonnerai pas. Laisse-moi envoyer des soldats fouiller la ville.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, approuva Valyka.

La discussion s'arrêta là et les deux officiers repartirent sans insister davantage. La veuve noire réapparut quelques instants plus tard, seulement pour dire à ses deux acolytes de la rejoindre. Petra fut ramenée sur sa couche, enchaînée à nouveau au mur. Des larmes finirent par s'échapper de ses yeux et Livaï n'aurait su dire si elles étaient de douleur ou de frustration. Il se déplaça vers les barreaux qui les séparaient.

\- Pourquoi… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas réussi à appeler à l'aide ?

Il l'observa se rapprocher difficilement de lui avant de lui répondre :

\- Ils continuent de nous droguer.

Le silence s'en suivit et ce n'est qu'après un instant que Petra murmura :

\- L'eau.

\- Ça fait partie du jeu. Avec un repas et une ration d'eau par jour, ils s'assurent que leurs prisonniers perdent rapidement leurs forces. Et si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu ne te poses pas trop de questions et tu avales ce qu'ils te donnent. Résultat : la soif nous brûle la gorge et on n'arrive même plus à pisser. Mes reins me font un mal de chien…

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Montre-moi tes doigts.

Péniblement, Petra porta sa main droite à la vue de son supérieur dont la peau prenait déjà une couleur violacée. Livaï claqua de la langue.

\- Au moins, ils sont en place.

Comme lorsque l'on rit à une mauvaise blague, elle laissa s'échapper un soupire dédaigneux.

\- Et tes autres blessures ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Les écorchures me piquent un peu. Mais elles sont moins profondes que les vôtres.

Livaï acquiesça :

\- Cette garce ne s'est pas contentée de trancher ma peau.

\- Ce sont les ecchymoses qui me font le plus mal. Enfin… plus maintenant, continua-t-elle en désignant sa main comme une évidence. Et vous ?

\- J'ai connu pire. Et elle le sait.

Livaï se tut à nouveau. La conversation prenait une direction vers laquelle il ne souhaitait pas s'engager. Il baissa le regard et tomba sur la main encore valide de Petra, à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le caporal tendit les doigts vers elle. Il vit alors Petra faire le même geste, mais leurs chaînes ne leur permirent pas de se toucher.

_« Ne la laisse pas disparaître… »_

Non. Jamais il ne pourrait autoriser une telle chose. S'il fallait qu'une vie soit prise pour que ce cauchemar se termine, se serait la sienne et pas une autre.

Il formula ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte :

\- Je t'interdis de mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre ressort, caporal.

Livaï ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de tendre les doigts davantage. Puis, lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Petra, la résolution qu'il avait prise quelques heures plus tôt vola en éclat.

Tendre, complice ou simplement bienveillant, Livaï avait l'habitude de la voir sourire. Quand elle riait à une blague. Quand elle s'enquérait de la santé d'un camarade. Quand elle lui servait son thé. Il appréciait cette lumière qu'elle apportait à leur monde de ténèbres. Mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres en cet instant n'avait rien de lumineux.

Comment pouvait-il rester indifférent alors que la seule personne qui arrivait à le comprendre était en train de se résigner à son sort ?

Cette situation n'avait que trop duré !

\- On va s'évader, informa calmement Livaï.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je ne te laisserai pas passer une semaine de plus dans cette cellule.

\- Caporal… on ne peut même pas se gratter le nez sans se démettre l'épaule. C'est impossible.

\- Je sais. Mais on y arrivera. Je te le promets.

* * *

Borné, égoïste et cynique. Voilà comment la plupart des personnes qui le connaissaient décrivaient le caporal. Pourtant, Petra savait que derrière cette immense barrière qu'il avait érigée entre lui et le reste du monde se cachait un homme qui se souciait de son prochain. Il ne voulait pas le monter ou était tout simplement maladroit lorsqu'il le faisait.

_« Je te le promets. »_

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à chasser cet instant de son esprit. Avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots pour se convaincre qu'il y arriverait ? Ou avait-il seulement voulu lui redonner espoir ?

Alors, pour en déterminer la raison, elle se rejouait encore et encore la scène, cherchant à interpréter son regard, le ton qu'il avait employé lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette promesse.

Elle s'endormit finalement, épuisée et sans réponse, mais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une confiance totale en son supérieur. Le savoir à ses côtés la rendait invincible.

Réveillée par un grand fracas, Petra vit une silhouette sombre se relever difficilement. L'homme jura et le cliquetis d'un briquet retentit. L'instant d'après, la faible lueur d'une bougie éclairait leur prison. Petra reconnut alors Dimitri. De toute évidence, l'homme était ivre puisqu'il tituba jusqu'à la porte de sa cellule après avoir repoussé avec hargne les fers dans lesquels il s'était pris les pieds.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des acolytes de Valyka de venir leur rendre visite en pleine nuit. Mais le fait qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul des deux l'inquiéta davantage. Petra ne perdit pas un instant pour se redresser puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil au caporal. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut largement suffisant pour que ses craintes soient confirmées. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle espérait encore que le malfrat, trop éméché, ne parvienne pas à déverrouiller la serrure. Le claquement du pêne retentit et son sang se figea.

Dès lors, Dimitri se mit à rire puis pénétra dans sa cellule. Tel un prédateur au sourire carnassier, il avança vers sa proie. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Petra pour connaître ses intentions. Elle savait que c'était vain, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un moyen de l'empêcher d'approcher davantage. À sa grande surprise, il s'arrêta devant elle et s'accroupit. La panique commença à la gagner : il n'y avait qu'une seule forme de torture qu'elle redoutait.

\- Je me demande pourquoi le patron a mis autant de temps pour donner son accord, dit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux collée à son visage.

Ce bref contact la tétanisa.

\- Hé gros porc ! gronda Livaï. Ne la touche pas avec tes sales pattes.

Dimitri s'esclaffa comme si le caporal venait de raconter une blague avant de lui répondre d'un ton dangereusement calme :

\- T'as de la chance. Elle est vraiment mignonne, ta petite souris.

D'un geste brusque, Dimitri recoucha Petra avec une poigne de fer et ne perdit pas un instant pour se positionner sur elle. Sonnée, car sa tête avait heurté violemment sa couche, Petra entendit pourtant distinctement la voix de Livaï crier son nom. Il vociférait et, à en juger par le bruit qu'émettaient ses chaînes, il devait se débattre comme un diable afin d'essayer de se libérer.

Elle sentit alors les mains du malfrat passer sous ce qu'il restait de sa chemise. Puis ses lèvres s'emparer de son cou. Et son excitation se presser contre son aine.

Avec rage, la jeune femme lui mordit l'oreille. Il se redressa en hurlant de douleur puis lui envoya son poing dans la figure pour la dissuader de recommencer. Il fit alors sauter le bouton de son pantalon et commença à glisser ses doigts sous ses sous-vêtements. Un craquement sinistre retentit.

Petra se déhancha totalement, réussit à échapper à la prise de Dimitri et ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine. D'un double coup de pied en plein abdomen, elle l'envoya voler contre la paroi de la cellule.

\- Espèce de petite garce ! cracha Dimitri qui se relevait déjà.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge, un bras apparut autour de son cou et il fut tiré violemment en arrière. Petra se redressa, incrédule, et découvrit Livaï retenir Dimitri avec hargne. Haletant, le malfrat cherchait à reprendre son souffle, frappant l'air au hasard. Le regard fou, Livaï ne faisait que resserrer sa prise, écrasant sa gorge. Ses mouvements devinrent rapidement sporadiques puis cessèrent définitivement quand Dimitri expira.

Sous le choc, la jeune femme regarda le caporal relâcha sa victime avant de récupérer ses clés. Elle l'observa retirer ses fers puis se précipiter dans sa cellule. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit Livaï lui attraper la main pour la détacher qu'elle réussit à reprendre ses esprits.

Elle voulut lui demander comment il s'y était pris pour briser ses chaînes, mais son regard tomba alors sur sa main ensanglantée. Son pouce était dans une position anormale. Elle comprit qu'il s'était brisé la main pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Livaï se rua ensuite sur le corps inerte de Dimitri et déclara tout en lui faisant les poches :

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Dom va certainement se pointer d'un moment à l'autre. Il faut qu'on ait mis les voiles avant.

Ils se précipitèrent ensuite vers l'unique sortie et Livaï lui fit signe de se taire avant de faire lentement pivoter la porte sur ses gonds. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était dégagée, ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche qu'ils enjambèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent sur un appentis puis se frayèrent un chemin pour rejoindre le toit de l'habitation voisine. À plusieurs reprises, le caporal la força à s'arrêter ou à se baisser, le temps que les sentinelles passent leur chemin. Aucun des gardes ne les vit. Ils descendirent finalement dans une ruelle, quelques rues plus loin.

\- Par là, indiqua-t-il en saisissant sa main et commençant à courir.

Le danger n'étant plus imminent, l'adrénaline qui animait Petra se dissipa rapidement. Elle s'écroula après quelques pas, incapable de se relever. La jeune femme lança un regard affolé au caporal. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour la placer sur son dos avant de reprendre sa course.

Livaï la conduisit en périphérie de la ville souterraine, là où les maisons étaient plus vétustes. Il la posa à terre avant de s'engouffrer entre deux habitations, dans une allée qui n'était pas très large. Il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Reste là, dit-il sans détour. Je vais essayer de récupérer quelques vivres. N'entre surtout pas.

Il brisa le carreau puis ouvrit la fenêtre avant de sauter à l'intérieur sans un bruit. Petra se plaça alors de manière à pouvoir garder un œil sur son supérieur sans être vue. La pièce était sombre, seules quelques braises rougeoyantes émettaient une faible lumière. Elle observa le caporal se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'un chat vers le fond de la pièce quand une ombre vint se placer entre eux. Le bruit caractéristique du chien d'une arme retentit. Elle vit Livaï se figer et retint son souffle.

Le grattement d'une allumette, la flamme d'une lampe à huile les éclaira. L'homme, qui tenait toujours en joug son supérieur, s'exclama :

\- Mais regardez qui voilà. T'as du culot de revenir ici.

\- Baisse ton flingue Simon, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Désolé, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire au contraire.

\- Donne-moi des fringues, de l'eau et à manger, et je me casse sans faire d'histoire.

Simon se mit à rire. Le caporal reprit sur un ton menaçant :

\- File-moi ce que je t'ai demandé et je considérerai ta dette comme payée.

\- T'es un comique toi ! s'esclaffa Simon. Valyka te cherche dans toute la ville. Je gagne rien à t'aider. J'préfère être dans ses bonnes grâces à elle. Elle est plus dangereuse que toi.

À l'évocation du nom de la veuve noire, Petra sut que l'homme ne les aiderait pas. Il avait bien trop peur des représailles. Ils se trouvaient dans une cuisine, il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose à sa portée qui pouvait lui servir d'arme. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et finit par repérer un couteau posé sur le bord de la table. Sans un bruit, elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

\- N'y voit rien de personnel. Tu sais que je t'aime bien, gueule d'ange, mais… tu vas gentiment me suivre sans faire d'his…

Un hoquet de surprise, puis une gerbe de sang. Simon s'écroula, la lame plantée en plein cœur.

Petra regarda le cadavre comme si ce n'était pas elle qui venait de réaliser ce crime odieux. Puis tout son corps se mit à trembler et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu le réaliser, Livaï s'était jeté sur elle, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes et posant son front contre le sien.

\- Il y a des hommes pires que les titans. Simon en faisait partie.

Il la lâcha puis lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne regrette rien.

Alors qu'elle acquiesçait, Livaï s'écarta et alla refermer la fenêtre puis tira les rideaux.

\- On va pouvoir rester ici un petit moment. Il n'y a pas vraiment de différence entre la nuit et le jour dans les bas-fonds. Reposons-nous tant qu'on le peut.

Petra acquiesça par habitude, mais son esprit restait focalisé sur le corps de Simon étendu à ses pieds. Elle réussit pourtant à se reprendre. Pour l'heure, il fallait survivre. Elle pleurerait plus tard.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, déclara Livaï la sortant définitivement de ses pensées. Toi, ravive le feu.

Le caporal transporta le cadavre hors de la pièce tandis que la jeune femme ajoutait quelques bûches au foyer qu'elle tisonna par la suite. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un seau rempli d'eau. Après l'avoir posé près de la cheminée, il se dirigea vers le vaisselier et s'empara d'une sorte de bassine. Il ouvrit ensuite un autre placard pour récupérer une bouteille qui devait contenir une sorte d'eau de vie. Pendant qu'il récupérait ce dont il avait besoin, Petra ne le quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux. À en juger par son attitude et le fait qu'il connaissait la place de chaque chose, elle se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas vécu dans cette maison. Il revint alors vers elle et remplit la bassine aux trois quarts qu'il mit ensuite de côté.

\- Par là-bas, c'est la chambre, informa-t-il en désignant la deuxième porte de la pièce. Récupère-nous des serviettes et de quoi nous changer.

Petra s'exécuta sans attendre et trouva exactement ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Quand elle franchit à nouveau le seuil, elle se figea.

En tant que soldat, il n'était pas rare de voir ses camarades en sous-vêtements. Mais cela avait toujours été dans un cadre bien particulier, généralement quand elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Toutefois, cela n'était jamais arrivé avec l'un de ses supérieurs. Et pourtant, Livaï terminait de se dévêtir sous ses yeux. Son pouls s'accéléra quand il se retourna vers elle. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et elle sentit ses joues s'embraser.

\- Il te faut une invitation ? s'enquit-il.

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

\- Alors, amène-toi.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle alla déposer les vêtements sur la table et le rejoignit en lui tendant une serviette. Il la saisit sans attendre et s'accroupit devant le seau où il plongea une éponge.

\- Tu attends quoi au juste ? Qu'il fasse grand soleil ? Vire-moi ces fringues.

Si son visage était déjà rouge, il devait maintenant être écarlate. Gênée, Petra se mit à bégayer :

\- Ca… caporal… je… je vais vous laisser faire en premier. Je… vais attendre… dans la…

Il l'interrompit en claquant de la langue. Elle savait bien que ce tic n'était jamais bon signe. Elle riva son regard au sol, honteuse de lui avoir désobéi. Pourtant, il lui était impossible d'exécuter son ordre : ses sentiments personnels ne le lui permettaient pas.

 _« Petra_ , se dit-elle mentalement. _Tu es un soldat. Lui aussi. Alors, fait-le… Bouge. Arrête de fixer tes pieds… »_

Et alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre, les mains du caporal apparurent dans son champ de vision et commencèrent à lui retirer sa chemise. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable d'affronter son supérieur tandis qu'il lui ôtait sans délicatesse ses vêtements en lambeau. Il la força ensuite à s'asseoir, devant le feu ronflant, et commença à lui débarbouiller le visage. Le contact de l'eau glacée lui fit reprendre ses esprits et elle attrapa le bras de Livaï, le forçant à s'interrompre.

\- Je peux le faire moi-même, caporal… souffla-t-elle, peu sûre de la manière dont il allait prendre cette petite rébellion.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, cingla-t-il. Tu n'arriverais qu'à approfondir tes blessures.

Et sans un mot de plus, il reprit son ouvrage.

Petra l'avait bien compris : il n'accepterait pas qu'elle discute ses décisions. Elle le laissa donc faire, essayant de contrôler au mieux les battements de son cœur, qui ne faisait que s'emballer à chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient sa peau. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle fut débarrassée de la crasse et du sang séché qui s'étaient accumulés sur son corps au cours de leur captivité. Sous ses gestes à la fois doux et hasardeux, elle se sentait revivre.

\- J'espère ne pas être dans le même état, lui dit-il en lui tendant l'éponge après avoir terminé.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Vous, c'est encore pire.

À son tour, Petra fit disparaître les souillures que lui avait infligées Valyka. Elle sentit le caporal se détendre au fur et à mesure que sa peau reprenait sa couleur initiale.

Une fois leurs ablutions achevées, Livaï récupéra la bassine et la bouteille. Il versa l'alcool dans l'eau puis désinfecta du fil et une aiguille ainsi qu'un morceau de tissu avant de les tendre à Petra.

\- Prête pour un peu de couture ?

La jeune femme prit les instruments et se positionna face à lui. Pourtant, elle reposa le tout dans la bassine. Elle prit alors sa main gauche dans les siennes et déclara :

\- En premier lieu, il faut s'occuper de votre pouce.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la contester. D'un geste sec, elle remit l'os en place. Livaï ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur. Elle nettoya ensuite la plaie puis la sutura avant de faire de même avec le reste des blessures du caporal. Elle termina par lui bander la main pour l'immobiliser.

Ils échangèrent de place et Livaï s'occupa d'elle avec les mêmes égards. Cette proximité la gênait de plus en plus.

\- Caporal ? l'appela-t-elle doucement alors qu'il terminait de soigner ses doigts.

Elle le vit relever la tête et plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Il se releva et attrapa quelques vêtements qu'il lui lança.

\- On s'habille.

Petra rit à sa réponse évidente puis passa rapidement les habits avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais encore ?

À son grand étonnement, Livaï se rapprocha d'elle et leva la main vers son visage. Mais il suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée. Finalement, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se détourner.

\- On dort, répondit-il.

\- Caporal, l'appela-t-elle de nouveau.

Il se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Merci ?

Pour l'avoir libérée puis soignée. C'était la moindre des choses puisqu'il était la raison de leur capture.

Qu'elle lui en voulait ?

Oui, car elle n'aurait jamais été entraînée dans cette galère sinon. Mais ça serait mentir à son cœur. Son respect et son admiration envers lui étaient bien plus importants que sa rancune.

Alors quoi ?

Elle vit Livaï lever un sourcil : il s'impatientait. Puis elle se rappela alors que son supérieur n'aimait pas les discours et qu'il préférait les actions.

Cessant de réfléchir, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et, le temps d'un instant éphémère, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'elle d'assez folle pour oser embrasser le plus asocial et dangereux des soldats. Elle riva ses yeux au sol, regrettant immédiatement son audace. Comme elle avait vu Valyka le faire, Livaï lui agrippa les cheveux et la força à le regarder. Ses iris d'acier dardés sur elle, la peur l'envahit et elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'une punition. Mais le caporal se contenta de desserrer sa prise et de laisser glisser sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne enserrer son cou. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit. Son souffle, sur sa joue. Puis ses lèvres, sur les siennes. Avides. Rudes. Il la mordit même. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'embrassait avec fougue et elle répondit sans hésiter à ses ardeurs. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et aucun d'eux n'osa briser le silence pendant un moment. La voix grave de Livaï s'éleva finalement :

\- Dort, ordonna-t-il. Je monte la garde.

* * *

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Livaï s'était creusé la cervelle pour trouver un moyen sûr de remonter à la surface. Malheureusement, il avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il était certain que Valyka s'était déjà occupée de leur couper toute retraite définitive. Il n'en doutait même pas. Leur seule chance ressemblait plus à une mission suicide qu'à autre chose. Mais pour le moment, il leur fallait se déplacer : ils avaient déjà passé trop de temps au même endroit.

Sans bruit, le caporal se leva de la chaise où il était assis jusqu'à présent, récupéra quelques vivres dans les placards et les disposa dans un baluchon. Il mit cependant un morceau de fromage et un peu de pain de côté qu'il apporta à Petra avec un gobelet d'eau.

Dos à la cheminée, en position fœtale, la jeune femme semblait dormir paisiblement. Le manque de sommeil était un ennemi à ne pas négliger et il avait été soulagé de la voir s'assoupir rapidement. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule et la secouer doucement. Un grognement lui répondit.

\- Debout, ordonna-t-il impatient.

Petra remua finalement puis s'étira comme un chat avant de frotter ses yeux.

\- Avale ça, lui dit-il en lui fourrant la nourriture dans les mains.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se releva et alla continuer ses préparatifs jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix encore ensommeillée lui demande :

\- Tu as dormi ?

Sa main se serra davantage sur le manche du couteau qu'il tenait.

Alors qu'il s'était efforcé à chasser de son esprit le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, cette seule phrase en raviva l'image. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, non, mais il savait que c'était une erreur. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher davantage à elle et il ne la laisserait pas s'attacher davantage à lui. Leur futur était bien trop incertain.

Il se retourna et riva sur elle son regard d'acier.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, Petra, commença-t-il menaçant. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. C'était juste… un moment d'égarement.

Voyant sa subordonnée le dévisager, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été assez clair. Il ajouta sans attendre :

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû t'embrasser.

\- Oh.

Elle reposa le morceau de pain qu'elle avant en main et détourna les yeux.

\- Compris, caporal.

Le visage qu'elle essayait de lui dissimuler trahissait sa peine et, bien qu'il n'avait jamais aimé la voir ainsi, c'était une chose nécessaire. Petra était un soldat, il savait qu'elle était capable de contrôler ses sentiments, comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Pourtant, le silence qui s'abattit sur eux par la suite était gênant. Elle continua cependant son repas et Livaï la laissa terminer avant de reprendre pour lui exposer la situation.

\- Remonter à la surface ne va pas être une mince affaire. Tous les accès sont gardés et pour les franchir, il faut soit une importante somme d'argent, soit un équipement tridimensionnel. Et nous n'avons ni l'un, ni l'autre. Passer en force serait également une solution, mais ce n'est même pas envisageable vu notre état.

\- Pourtant, il faut trouver un moyen de passer si on veut échapper à Valyka.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Petra le soldat était de retour. Il l'en remercia mentalement et acquiesça.

\- Exact. Continuer à se cacher en attendant qu'une occasion se présente semble la solution la plus sage. Mais cette salope contrôle la ville et tous les habitants sont plus ou moins dans sa poche. Ils en ont peur donc ils coopèrent.

\- Comment faire alors ?

\- Heureusement pour nous, Erwin a envoyé des troupes à notre recherche. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce qui veut dire que la présence du bataillon va empêcher Valyka de fouiller la ville efficacement. Si elle veut nous retrouver, il va falloir qu'elle le fasse discrètement. Sans qu'ils le sachent.

\- Alors, il faut qu'on trouve nos camarades avant qu'elle ne nous trouve nous.

\- C'est ça. Mais il restera toujours un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Val a la rancune tenace. J'ai quitté ses rangs sans son consentement et tu as vu le résultat. Imagine un peu si on arrive à s'échapper des souterrains. Elle n'aura de repos que quand elle nous aura détruit tous les deux. Et par détruire, je n'entends pas forcément tuer.

Le silence retomba comme une pierre, il laissa le temps à Petra d'assimiler ses paroles.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse ?

Le caporal confirma d'un geste de la tête.

\- C'est dangereux. C'est stupide. Mais c'est le seul moyen d'avoir définitivement la paix.

\- Il y a des chances pour qu'on y reste ?

\- Beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je vais m'en charger. Seul.

\- Caporal ! s'offusqua Petra.

\- Non ! Je n'accepterai aucune discussion à ce sujet. Ma décision est prise. On repère une patrouille que tu rejoindras. Et après j'irai lui régler son compte.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre suivit par le grincement d'une porte. En un éclair, Livaï dégaina un couteau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Petra faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, murmura-t-elle.

\- S'ils osent entrer, c'est qu'on est certainement encerclés.

Des pas résonnèrent.

\- Caporal, insista Petra. Vos ordres.

La porte commença lentement à s'ouvrir et laissa entrevoir une immense silhouette. Livaï ne perdit pas un instant et s'élança sur l'intrus. Mais l'homme para facilement son attaque et l'immobilisa au sol. Peu de personnes étaient capables d'un tel prodige.

\- Mike, lâcha Livaï après coup.

\- Trouvé ! s'exclama Hanji qui se tenait derrière ce dernier.

Le chef d'escouade aida le caporal à se relever tandis que Petra laissait un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le blond désigna son nez.

\- Tu es pire qu'un chien, déclara Livaï. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en méfier.

\- Vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Les deux soldats se regardèrent et répondirent d'une même voix :

\- Valyka.

* * *

Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu prédire que Mike enverrait leur plan d'évasion aux orties. Pourtant, ils se sentirent soulagés lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la surface et pour la première fois, Livaï apprécia la pluie. Il lui sembla qu'une fois de plus, elle le lavait de son passé. Les deux soldats furent rapidement évacués puis conduis au quartier général du bataillon. Là-bas, ils furent mis à l'isolement afin qu'ils puissent se reposer et reprendre des forces sans que le tapage de leurs camarades ne les dérange. Les soins qu'ils s'étaient apportés eux-mêmes avaient été suffisants et les médecins n'avaient pas fait grand-chose de plus. Près d'un mois s'était maintenant écoulé et le commandant du bataillon n'avait toujours pas autorisé les visites à ses deux soldats.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas réintégrer vos fonctions tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi Valyka s'en est pris à vous, déclara Erwin d'un ton formel.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Livaï qui commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Elle a pris mon engagement dans le bataillon comme une trahison.

\- Oui oui, je sais, ça fait un mois que tu me chantes la même chanson… Tu ne voudrais pas changer un peu d'air ?

\- Non.

Erwin ferma alors les yeux et se massa les tempes. Livaï savait que ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui, cela signifiait généralement que le major allait tenter un autre angle d'approche.

\- Arrête de m'emmerder et laisse-nous sortir !

Sa tentative pour couper court à la conversation échoua lamentablement. Le major continuait à le fixer en silence puis reprit finalement d'un ton calme, presque glacial :

\- Je vais te dire ce que je pense. Et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout, ajouta-t-il alors que Livaï s'apprêtait à protester. Valyka n'avait rien à gagner en vous torturant tous les deux. C'était une vengeance. Une vengeance personnelle. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, elle voulait te faire souffrir. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'en est également prise à Petra. N'est-ce pas ?

Maudissant les capacités d'analyse d'Erwin, Livaï marmonna :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

\- Tu te voiles la face, soupira Erwin. Tu te répètes que Petra n'est rien de plus que ta subordonnée, mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu tiens à elle et Valyka l'a bien vu.

Effaré par les propos que lui tenait le major, Livaï ne put s'empêcher de menacer :

\- Comment oses-tu…

\- Je ne me permettrai jamais de te dicter la marche à suivre en ce qui concerne tes sentiments, le coupa-t-il. Que tu choisisses de convoler avec elle ou de ne pas entretenir la flamme, c'est ton problème. C'est ton choix.

\- Il n'y a pas de flamme à entretenir !

\- Si tu le dis.

Les deux hommes se turent, le temps de laisser retomber la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce. Erwin reprit alors :

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la dangerosité de Valyka. Combien y a-t-il de chances pour qu'elle récidive ?

\- Honnêtement ? Cent pour cent.

\- Jalousie ?

\- Trahison.

\- Je vois. Vous vous aimiez ?

Livaï était à présent au pied du mur. Erwin l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements à dessein et il s'était laissé manipuler par le bout du nez. Et à présent, il n'avait plus le choix.

Avec un soupire d'exaspération, il lui répondit :

\- C'est toujours le cas.

Livaï vit alors très distinctement l'étonnement s'emparer du visage d'Erwin. Comme lui, le major n'était pas d'un naturel très expressif. Il tira un sentiment de fierté de cette petite victoire puis ajouta :

\- C'est ma sœur après tout.

\- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

\- Demi-sœur pour être exact. Même mère.

Livaï soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'aurait pas imaginé déterrer un jour ces vieux souvenirs.

\- Elle est plus âgée. Notre mère est morte peu après m'avoir donné naissance. Elle s'est occupée de moi. On a grandi ensemble, inséparables, avant que notre oncle ne nous prenne sous son aile. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de personne à offrir des sucreries à ses neveux si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il a fait de nous ce que nous sommes : des machines de guerre. Les Ackerman sont génétiquement plus forts et plus résistants que les autres. Il nous a appris à nous servir de cet héritage. Finalement, il a disparu et nous nous sommes retrouvés livrés à nous-mêmes, à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, nous pouvions tout affronter. Et Valyka a pris la tête de la ville. Moi ça ne m'intéressait pas, je faisais juste des petits boulots pour son compte quand j'avais besoin d'argent. On agissait encore comme une famille à cette époque-là. On pouvait compter l'un sur l'autre. Puis j'ai mis la main sur un équipement tridimensionnel. J'ai rencontré Farlan et Isabel. Je t'ai rencontré toi. La suite tu la connais.

Erwin garda le silence puis se leva et lança avant de franchir la porte :

\- Restez encore une semaine ici, après vous pourrez réintégrer vos postes. J'autorise les visites. Prépare-toi à voir Hanji débarquer.

Erwin quitta la chambre et Livaï patienta quelques instants avant de repousser les couvertures et de se précipiter dans la chambre voisine. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Petra observait la neige recouvrir la forêt de son manteau blanc.

\- Envie d'une partie de luge ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui lança un sourire avant de répondre :

\- Envie de voler.

\- Rien que ça.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu cette impression ? Quand vous utilisez votre équipement.

Livaï se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il n'osa pas regarder Petra dans les yeux et fixa le sol à la place.

\- Si, confessa-t-il.

Pourquoi était-il venu la voir ?

\- Vous savez quand on pourra retrouver le commun des mortels ?

Le coin de ses lèvres se courba légèrement. Elle avait toujours les questions justes.

\- Dans une semaine.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus de rester au lit toute la journée !

\- Pareil.

Les paroles d'Erwin résonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles :

_« Tu te voiles la face. »_

Il releva la tête et remarqua que sa main était posée à quelques centimètres de celle de la jeune femme. Comme ce jour-là, il tendit les doigts sans réfléchir. Comme ce jour-là, elle fit de même. Mais cette fois-ci, leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent.

\- Petra, je suis…

\- PETRA !

Auruo fit une entrée fracassante. Livaï lâcha instantanément la main de sa subordonnée et dévisagea l'intrus. Il avait l'habitude de voir son soldat l'imiter, l'aduler dans certains cas, mais le regard de colère qu'il lui lançait en cet instant le laissa pantois.

\- Caporal ! cracha-t-il alors qu'il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

\- Auruo ! s'indigna Petra, mais le soldat ne l'écouta pas.

\- Avec tout mon respect caporal, si je m'écoutais, je vous mettrais mon poing dans la figure.

Il le relâcha alors, le poussant légèrement en arrière.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? continua-t-il en essayant de maîtriser sa fureur. Vous étiez censé veiller sur elle. Vous étiez censé la protéger !

\- Auruo, ça suffit ! s'affola Petra.

\- Non, trancha calmement Livaï. Il a raison.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la chambre.

Face à lui, le caporal vit clairement la rage d'Auruo se dissiper pour laisser place à de l'effarement. À en juger par sa position défensive, il devait s'attendre à recevoir une raclée monumentale pour l'avoir insulté. Et c'est ce qu'il aurait certainement fait, en cas normal. Mais voilà, cet abruti était entièrement dans le vrai et Livaï savait reconnaître ses erreurs quand il en faisait.

Qu'Auruo se préoccupe de Petra, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Tout le monde se préoccupait d'elle, mais étant son ami d'enfance, l'inquiétude qu'il manifestait pour elle était légitime. Pendant un long moment, Livaï avait même cru qu'ils partageaient plus qu'une simple amitié. Jusqu'à ce que Petra ne lui dise le contraire. Un soir où il avait veillé pour terminer de la paperasse en retard, elle lui avait avoué ne plus supporter ses frasques et qu'elle cherchait encore l'âme sœur. Était-ce d'ailleurs à partir de cet instant qu'il avait voulu la protéger vaille que vaille ?

\- Tout est de ma faute, Petra. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Et il rejoignit sa propre chambre sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Mal à l'aise avec la scène qu'il leur avait offerte plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Petra referma son livre d'un geste sec et se rendit avec détermination dans la chambre voisine. Depuis leur retour, il ne s'était pas passé un seul repas sans qu'il ne débarque pour manger avec elle. Pourtant, ce soir il n'était pas venu. À n'en pas douter, il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il leur était arrivé, et elle était bien décidée à régler la question une fois pour toutes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte en s'annonçant :

\- C'est moi, caporal.

\- Entre.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se figea quand elle le découvrit en train de faire la maintenance de son équipement tridimensionnel. Décidément, il était incorrigible. Elle se rappela alors les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées avant que Mike et Hanji ne les débusquent.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'intention de la tuer caporal ?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix.

Petra savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir qu'il fallait en arriver à cette extrémité. Chaque vie humaine était précieuse et elle se battait pour les protéger. Tuer quelqu'un allait à l'encontre de ses convictions. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à poignarder Simon. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, elle n'avait voulu que protéger Livaï. Elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains. Et s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution alors…

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Elle venait d'exprimer ses pensées sans s'en rende compte. Et c'était tout aussi bien.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Elle menace également ma vie.

\- Et tu veux lui donner satisfaction ?

Implicitement, Livaï venait de confirmer ses craintes.

\- Vous pensez que vous ne reviendrez pas, énonça-t-elle. N'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne.

\- Petra… soupira Livaï en se rapprochant d'elle et en la prenant par les épaules. Je la connais par cœur. Je sais comment elle se bat. Je sais comment elle réfléchit. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie parce qu'elle a décidé de me nuire.

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle les retint du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir été très proche…

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Pendant vingt-cinq ans, elle a été la seule femme sur qui je pouvais compter. La seule qui me voyait tel que j'étais réellement. J'ai renoncé à ce lien quand le bataillon m'a offert ma liberté. Et puis, tu es apparue dans ma vie, finit-il en essuyant une larme qui s'était finalement échappée.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu m'as redonné foi en l'humanité. Tu m'as donné une raison supplémentaire de me battre. Celle de protéger les gens qui, comme toi, se préoccupent de leurs prochains. Car au final, ce sont ces personnes qui méritent de vivre. Et pas les raclures comme ma tarée de sœur ou moi.

\- Votre sœur ? Valyka est votre sœur !

\- Puis-je encore l'appeler ainsi après ce qu'elle nous a fait ?

De tous les scénarios qu'elle s'était imaginés afin de trouver une explication au comportement de Valyka, celui-ci ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose de profond les relier et il n'y avait pas plus solide que les liens de sang.

Cette révélation ne fit que renforcer la détermination qui l'animait : elle ne le laisserait pas seul !

\- Je vous ai promis, caporal.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que quoi qu'il advienne, je serai toujours là pour surveiller vos arrières.

Elle fit une courte pause avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai tué trente-cinq titans en équipe et sept en solo. J'ai le meilleur tableau de chasse des non-gradés. Vous ne me laisserez pas derrière en prétextant que je ne suis pas assez forte.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités, la coupa-t-il. C'est de ton cœur que je me préoccupe, ajouta-t-il en collant son index contre sa poitrine. Ce ne sont pas des titans dont on va devoir se débarrasser. Ce sont des êtres humains. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une meurtrière.

\- Mais je le suis déjà.

\- Simon.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ses mains agrippèrent alors le col de la chemise du caporal et elle se rapprocha de lui avant de répéter avec ferveur :

\- Quoi qu'il advienne, je serai toujours là pour surveiller vos arrières.

Livaï ferma les yeux un instant puis elle sentit ses mains se refermer sur les siennes avant qu'il ne la forçât à le lâcher.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il. Si tu es sûre de toi.

\- Je le suis.

\- Alors, sois prête à partir demain soir. Je penser décoller cette nuit, mais on dirait qu'Erwin a une insomnie, dit-il en désignant la fenêtre d'un autre bâtiment. Je peux échapper aux gardes, mais pas à son regard.

\- Dois-je prendre un équipement particulier ?

\- Rien qui ne puisse te rattacher au bataillon, ni à n'importe quel corps d'armée.

\- Pas d'uniforme donc.

\- Non.

\- Bien. Sur ce caporal, bonne nuit.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand la voix de Livaï s'éleva :

\- Petra.

\- Oui caporal ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit une mission suicide.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors… S'il te reste des choses à faire, des choses qui te tiennent à cœur, veille à la réaliser d'ici là.

La main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, Petra repensa alors à tout ce qu'elle aspirait.

\- Il n'y a rien.

Livaï laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ou tu ne t'intéresses vraiment pas à ta personne, ou tu es la femme la plus heureuse du monde, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Non.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas heureuse, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle vit alors toute trace d'amusement quitter le visage du caporal.

\- Dans deux jours, nous serons peut-être morts. Et si ce n'est dans deux jours, ce sera peut-être lors de la prochaine expédition. Sachant cela, comment pourrais-je être heureuse alors que je n'ai encore réalisé aucun de mes rêves ?

\- Qui sont ?

\- Vivre libre, explorer le monde, sans avoir à craindre les titans. C'est irréalisable, je le sais. Il y a très peu de chances pour qu'on gagne cette guerre de notre vivant.

\- Infimes en effet.

\- Pourtant, mes autres rêves sont à la portée de tous.

\- Comme se marier et avoir des enfants, lâcha-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais elle ne savait pas encore si s'était de colère parce qu'il se moquait d'elle ou de gêne parce qu'il avait deviné.

\- Sérieux, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça caporal. Des souhaits impossibles à exaucer seuls et en une journée.

\- Petra… reprit-il sur un ton las. Pourquoi me suivre alors que tu peux réaliser ces rêves.

\- Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris caporal alors… mieux vaut ne pas en parler. Bonne nuit.

\- Hé !

Elle aurait dû être habituée à ce genre d'interpellation, pourtant, elle sursauta.

\- Si tu pouvais me demander n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

\- N'importe quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Alors, abandonnez l'idée de tuer Valyka. Laissez tomber !

En un éclair, Livaï fut sur elle et la plaqua contre la porte. La tenant fermement par le col de sa chemise, son regard était glacial. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être effrayant, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait réellement peur de lui.

\- Arrête ton char cinq minutes, tu veux bien. Ne me fais pas croire que tu es une sainte, nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'il n'en est rien.

\- Vous avez dit n'importe quoi. Je vous ai répondu.

Il la secoua.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qui te tient le plus à cœur. Ce que tu désires le plus.

\- Je ne…

Il la secoua une nouvelle fois.

\- Dis-moi !

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage. D'une voix cassée, elle répondit :

\- Toi…

Alors, la présence de Livaï s'évanouit un instant avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui et ne l'emprisonne dans ses bras. Elle hésita un instant à lui rendre son étreinte, mais une fois qu'elle le fit, il en resserra la sienne. Elle sentit alors ses doigts passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis elle sentit son souffle. Il lui murmura :

\- Je ne peux pas réaliser tes rêves. Nous vivons dans un monde bien trop cruel.

\- C'est parce que vous avez peur, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Il prit alors son visage dans ses mains et essuya tendrement ses larmes. Puis il se pencha sur elle et, juste avant de sceller leurs lèvres, il avoua :

\- Ça doit être ça.

* * *

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il devait certainement avoir perdu la tête ! Ou bien c'était un rêve. Et si c'était un rêve, alors il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller.

Des filles, il en avait connu. Plein, trop peut-être, mais jamais aucune n'avait déclenché en lui pareil torrent. Tout son être ne brûlait plus que de désir. Le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, étaient désormais gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la caresser. Encore et encore, essayant d'imprimer dans son esprit ces sensations divines. Le toucher aérien de ses doigts sur son torse, la douleur de ses ongles dans son dos, la dextérité de sa langue sur sa verge. Du plaisir à l'état pur. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Sa bouche explorait chaque parcelle du corps de sa partenaire, même les plus intimes. Douce musique à ses oreilles que ses gémissements. Ses ardeurs en étaient décuplées. Leur union se fit avec aisance, au son du râle de leur extase. Un nouveau rythme s'installa, tantôt lent, tantôt effréné. Et bientôt, leurs esprits s'envolèrent. Chaleur, cri, caresse, morsure, griffure, tension, pression, explosion, libération.

En sueur et haletant comme jamais, Livaï se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir regarder sa partenaire. Les joues rouges, Petra était aussi essoufflée que lui. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit l'invita à recommencer. Il captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, ne pouvant désormais plus résister à leur attraction.

* * *

La journée suivante s'écoula rapidement. Livaï et Petra quittèrent le bataillon à la nuit tombée et chevauchèrent sans relâche jusqu'au mur Sina. Il existait quelques endroits où il était possible de se rendre dans la ville souterraine sans passer par les passages de la capitale. Des puits, immenses cratères créés par des éboulements. Il était toutefois impossible de les emprunter à moins de posséder un équipement tridimensionnel. Cela tombait bien, ils en avaient justement. Livaï les guida jusqu'au puits le plus proche. Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux puis sautèrent dans le trou béant sans hésiter.

Accrochés au plafond de la cité, les deux soldats se positionnèrent à la verticale du repaire de Valyka afin de pouvoir évaluer les forces de leur cible.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, déclara Livaï après un moment d'observation. Je ne vois aucune sentinelle.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- On descend. Reste sur tes gardes.

Ils rejoignirent le sol sans un bruit et ne perdirent pas un instant pour se mettre à couvert. Il n'y avait effectivement pas un chat. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'habitation principale. Livaï crocheta la serrure et dit à Petra avant d'entrer :

\- Sors tes lames.

Doucement, il fit pivoter la porte et commença par jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? cracha-t-il en entrant finalement sans prendre aucune précaution.

Au sol, les hommes de main de Valyka baignaient dans leur sang. Taillés en charpie.

Il entendit Petra avoir un haut-le-cœur tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour examiner les corps de ses anciens compagnons. Ces blessures lui paraissaient familières.

\- Le fils de…

Le bruit de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent retentit et Livaï se précipita dans la pièce voisine, défonçant la porte au passage.

Sous ses yeux, Valyka s'effondra, la main sur la gorge. Un homme la surplombait.

\- KENNY ! hurla Livaï en se jetant sur lui sans réfléchir.

L'assassin leva alors son révolver, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il visait.

Petra.

Le caporal eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face et plaqua sa subordonnée au sol. Ils évitèrent le projectile, mais Kenny en profita pour déguerpir.

\- Non ! Non non non non non… psalmodia Livaï en se précipitant vers Valyka.

Elle était à présent prise de convulsions. Son sang coulait à flot et il tenta désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Il ne la laisserait pas partir.

\- Reste avec moi Val ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Il sursauta quand la main de sa sœur vint se poser sur la joue. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle lui sourit de ce sourire bienveillant qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui.

\- Pardonne-moi… petit frère.

\- Val, non ! Val !

La veuve noire cessa de respirer.

\- Val… Je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

Il sentit alors Petra se placer contre son dos et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Sophie…

Livaï lui ferma alors les yeux et la reposa à terre. Petra le força à se relever.

\- Viens. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

Le caporal arracha un rideau et s'en servit pour envelopper Valyka. Il la souleva et commença à partir.

\- Suis-moi.

Il entraîna Petra dans un tunnel qui déboucha sur un autre puits. Celui-ci était pourtant différent : il s'agissait d'un cimetière. Livaï s'agenouilla devant une stèle et se mit à creuser sans attendre. Aidé de sa subordonnée, il réussit à mettre Valyka en terre rapidement. Lorsque la tombe fut rebouchée, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et grava le nom de Sophie Ackerman sur le morceau de bois qui servait de pierre tombale. Il en profita également pour approfondir la gravure du nom qui s'y trouvait déjà. Tout cela lui semblait irréel.

\- Sophie ? demanda Petra d'une petite voix, comme si elle n'osait pas le déranger.

\- Valyka était un pseudonyme.

\- Et Kuchel ?

\- Ma mère.

Il s'éloigna et s'apprêta à activer son équipement pour remonter à la surface.

\- Livaï.

Il se retourna.

\- C'est ton vrai prénom ?

Il lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas et escalada la falaise. Petra le suivit sans un mot de plus.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs montures, ce qui leur prit beaucoup de temps puisque le puits par lequel ils étaient sortis était bien plus éloigné que celui par lequel ils étaient entrés. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon quand ils arrivèrent en vue du bataillon.

Alors que Livaï finissait de panser sa monture, Petra s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras sans un mot. Il ne comprit le but de cette étreinte que lorsqu'elle déclara :

\- Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais. Même si tu ne nous considères pas comme tels, nous sommes tes amis. Hanji, Mike, l'escouade, moi. Erwin aussi. Le bataillon ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Jamais.

\- Arrête ça tu veux, dit-il en la repoussant. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me remonte le moral.

\- Quand une personne meurt, on éprouve de la douleur et de la peine. C'est normal, qui plus est si c'est un proche. Je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas le montrer, mais… cette souffrance finira par te détruire si tu ne la laisses pas sortir.

\- Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit.

Il commença à s'en aller, il ne voulait pas de cette conversation. Petra l'attrapa par le bras et le retint. Il plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux ambrés.

\- Qu'il ne t'en déplaise, dans cette vie et dans les autres, je resterai à tes côtés.

* * *

Son corps était brisé, sans vie. Son sang colorait le bois, l'herbe. La flamme si vive qui brûlait dans ses yeux s'était envolée. Elle reposait là, contre cet arbre dans une position étrange. Son amour était la seule chose qui tenait encore son cœur en un seul morceau. Il vola en éclat.

D'une voix étranglée, il murmura :

\- Tu avais promis…

Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa une dernière fois un baiser sur son front.

\- Attends-moi. S'il te plaît.

Propulsé par un tourbillon de colère, Livaï se lança à la poursuite du titan féminin, bien décidé à venger la mort de celle qu'il s'était surpris à aimer.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN  
> Et voilà !  
> J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et que ce gros pavé n'était pas trop long à lire !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit ;)  
> Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
